In Case of Emergency
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Sakura, the advice that I am bequeathing you is not optional. You MUST adhere. It may be the only thing that separates you from this torturous existence of death and dying. I repeat. You MUST adhere. Breathe. Run. Hide. And for the love of god, DON'T look behind you.


**a/n: Just playing around with new formats of writing. (:**

* * *

_**Summary: **__Sakura, the advice that I am bequeathing you is not optional. You MUST adhere. It may be the only thing that separates you from this torturous existence of death and dying. I repeat. You **must** adhere. Breathe. Run. Hide. And for the love of god, __**don't look behind you**__. _

* * *

**Categories:** Horror/Suspense

**Rating: **T (For Language and Horror Themes)

**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**I**n _C_**a**s_e_ **o**f _E_**m**e_r_**g**e_n_**c**y

* * *

.

..

.

..

.

_/Some date I couldn't give two fucks about remembering, 2013/_

.

..

.

..

.

Sakura,

Don't try to save me. And don't even bother with harbouring any regrets. He has eyes everywhere. I know it sounds crazy, but us being here... Well, that should say enough about the current state of affairs, right? Make sure that you always cover your blind spots; leave no openings that could proffer him an opportunity, because by god, he'll take it, fool. Broaden your senses, and never let them dull, or else you will fall for his hidden agenda; he is remarkably resourceful, and will take your every slip up as a chance to get under your skin, make you doubt yourself.

.x.

Look for another way out. Leave me behind. Save yourself. Hide. Don't play the tragic hero, because that will only kill you faster. No one blames you for being afraid, so use that fear and take advantage of it; let the adrenaline wash over you, and guide you away from this madness. Let it fuel your backward motion. Turn tail. Get away, by all means, but be careful. Always be careful. He will catch you off guard otherwise, and I cannot assure you that you will be easily forgiven for such a monumental act of rebellion.

.x.

Behind every door, he lurks. Watching. Waiting. He'll kill you if he gets the chance. Know that. He isn't the same anymore. He isn't the man we used to know. That you used to love. He was lost to us years ago. This state of irreparable insanity stands in testament to that fact. He no longer possesses a shred of human decency, and retains no remorse whatsoever within himself. Remember; he cut off my legs, so that I couldn't run, and now I am bound here on this table, forever his little lab experiment. His legless guinea pig.

.x.

You will never escape if you have reservations about abandoning me, so just do it. Now. Before he notices your absence. Run, run, run. Otherwise he will get you, and he will end you. I shouldn't have to tell you all of this, but I find that it is necessary. You were always too soft for your own good, idiot. Your weak heart will be the literal death of you, so this is my final kindness, before he grows tired of my defeated vessel and decides to off me. Use that sharp intellect and get the _fuck_ out of here. He will spare you no mercy, and will more than likely delight in your girlish screams as he slices you to pieces, and I can't bear the thought of him hurting you in any way, shape or form, whether you have brought it upon yourself or not by choosing to ignore my warnings. So get out while you have the chance. But remember that even after you find this note, and after you have seen my mangled corpse, that I was a person once. A person that loved you, and wanted nothing but the best for you. So run. Escape. Live. Don't die.

.x.

_(Now go back, and read the first word of each paragraph, and try to stifle your scream.)_

**Did you look?**

**I told you not to.**

**But I guess you really never were one to listen, were you?**

**Too bad. Now you're dead because of it.**

.

..

.

..

.

* * *

**_~Owarimashita _**

* * *

**Ending Remarks:** _So. _

_How'd I do?_

_Did I successfully scare the crap out of anybody?_

_Given that I wrote this in under fifteen minutes, there are many things that could be improved on. But meh. Too lazy. Go figures._

_Leave a review, and let me know what you thought. Would you like to see the other one like this? Hopefully it will be more resolved than this one, but who knows, unless you tell me. ;)_

_Enough incentive to drop me a line yet?_

_Ja._

~**R**i_n_


End file.
